Nemesiskinder
by QueenVanillaCoke
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy/ Angela Miller/ Ada Wong/ Kevin Ryman; Eine Geschichte über ein uraltes Versuchsprojekt, das in seiner Grausamkeit kaum vorstellbar ist...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Je mehr wir unsere Kinder lieben, desto weniger kann es uns genügen, daß sie nur in unsere Fußstapfen treten. Friedrich Schleiermacher (1768-1834)_

Ein eiskalter Wind von Norden wehte über das waldreiche Tal hinweg, wog die dichten Tannen in seinem Wind hin und her, brachte sie zum Rauschen und knistern. Wolken wurden vom Nordwind angeschleppt die sich langsam und gemächlich vor den runden Vollmond schoben und so das Tal in eine finstere Schwärze tauchten.

Die Vögel des Waldes waren schon vor langer Zeit gen Süden aufgebrochen und würden wohl so schnell nicht wiederkommen. Der Winter hatte dieses Jahr nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und lag nun wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf den umliegenden Wäldern der einsamen Berglandschaft. Schon bald würde der erste Schnee fallen und das Tal mitsamt seinen Hügeln, Bergen, Hochebenen und Bäumen sowie Sträuchern in ein herrliches Weiß tauchen.

Nur eine einsame Bergstraße führten wie ein Schlangenweg um die vielen Felsen herum die sich wie gigantische Riesen über den schmalen Wanderwegen und Klüften aufbäumten. Hier gab es noch Wildbestände da der Mensch sich hierher nicht oft verirrte. Zu viele mussten sich schon den großen Naturgewalten beugen die in herabfallenden Schneelawinen herabkamen oder in großen Muränen die von den steinigen Hügeln herabdonnerten und alles unter sich begruben die das Pech hatten in ihrem Weg zu stehen.

Gegen Mitternacht war der Himmel völlig zugezogen und die ersten weißen Flocken vielen von der schweren Wolkendecke herab. Es würde noch lange dauern bis das ganze Tal in seiner weißen Pracht erstrahlte aber der Anfang war schon mal gemacht.

Ein Käuzchen schrie auf, durchbrach die Stille der Nacht und verstummte als es den wütenden Schrei einer Eule hörte die sich auf die Jagd begeben hatte. Der schwere Vogel stieß sich von seinem Nest ab und stürzte in die Tiefe der Nacht, hinein ins Dickicht des Waldes, wo es seine nächste Beute vermutete. Die Eule suchte nach Mäusen und anderem Getier, das nicht schnell genug war ihren scharfen Krallen auszuweichen.

Aber heute Nacht sah die Eule etwas ganz anderes in ihrem kleinen Wäldchen. Es war keine Beute die sich da durch die Wälder schlich- im Gegenteil! Ein großer Koloss bewegte sich von Baum zu Baum, hastete über wilde Büsche und sprang über umgestürzte Bäume hinweg als wären sie überhaupt nicht da. Solch ein Wesen hatte die Eule noch nie gesehen.

Es lief schnellen Schrittes auf zwei Beinen durch das Dickicht, wobei es nur einen Arm benutzte um herunterhängende Äste wegzudrücken die ihm in den Weg kamen. Mit der anderen Hand schützte er etwas, dass er auf seinem Arm hielt.

Das Wesen war kein schwarzes Ungetüm, sondern ein Mensch. Genau genommen war es ein Mann, groß gebaut mit wilden Haaren die ihm ins Gesicht peitschten während er sich seinen Weg durchs Dickicht suchte.

Abhänge die sich vor ihm auftaten übersprang er einfach mit gewaltigen Sätzen und duckte sich unter Ästen und schweren Bäumen hinweg wie ein Athlet. Er war in einer ausgezeichneten Verfassung, obwohl er schon so lange auf der Flucht war. Ja, er war auf der Flucht.

Das konnte man seinem Gesicht ansehen. Er hatte einen gehetzten Blick und seine Zähne waren fest aufeinander gepresst während er zum nächsten Sprung ansetzte und über ein neues Erdloch springen wollte. Dieses Mal aber rührte sich etwas in seinen Armen, ein kleines Bündel, ein kleiner eingewickelter Mensch regte sich und gab einen Laut von sich- so dass der Mann kurz innehalten musste um nach seinem Mitbringsel zu sehen.

Besorgt klappte er etwas die warme Wolldecke zurück, in der er einen Säugling gewickelt hatte und besah sich den Knirps der seine winzigen Äuglein geöffnet hatte und aus dessen Mund weiße Flüssigkeit lief.  
„Hast du Hunger?" Fragte der Mann im tiefen Brummton und rubbelte dem kleinen Zwerg über die Stirn. „Gedulde dich noch etwas... Papa bringt dir bald was zu essen." Dann küsste er seinen Sohn sanft auf die Stirn und wickelte ihn wieder in die warme Decke ein und begann von neuem seinen Spurt durch die Nacht.

Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er schnell genug von diesem Höllenloch weg wollte und er musste noch viel schneller sein, wenn ihm seine Verfolger nicht schnappen sollten. Dabei war das Kind zwar eine leichte Behinderung aber um nichts in der Welt würde er sein Baby zurück lassen. Nicht nach all den Mühen seinen Sohn erst aus ´deren´ Fängen zu befreien. Seine Mutter hatten sie einfach so sterben lassen, als sie merkten das sie keine Kraft mehr für weitere Geburten aufbringen konnte. Ihr Schicksal war also mit der Geburt ihres letzten Kindes besiegelt. Ein Schicksal das dem Mann ebenfalls blühen würde, sollte er nicht schleunigst von hier verschwinden und sich und seinen Sohn ihn Sicherheit bringen können!

Er jagte also weiter, immer weiter in eine Richtung die er nur kurz auf der Karte gesehen hatte, die er nur für wenige Minuten einsehen konnte.

Wenn alle Berechnungen stimmten, dann müsste er bald auf die nächste Hauptstraße kommen die ihn zur nächst größeren Stadt brächte aber es blieb abzuwarten, ob diese Stadt dann nicht schon genauso verseucht war wie die aus der er erst mit seinem Sohn geflohen war.  
Nichts in dieser Welt konnte ihn mehr zwingen zurück zu gehen, oder sein einziges Kind diesen Menschen auszuhändigen.

Er knirschte böse mit den Zähnen als er an die Leute zurück dachte, die versucht hatten ihn mit aller Gewalt zurück zu halten, ihn davon abzubringen seine Familie zu sehen.

Sie hatten ihn zu seinem Sohn geführt, der hinter einer dicken Glasscheibe in einem Brutkasten lag mit allerlei Schläuchen in seinen kleinen, so winzigen Ärmchen. Alles wurde von Maschinen überwacht und ein Beutel mit weißlicher Nahrung stellte sicher, dass das Kind zu essen bekam während ein anderer Apparat seine Herztöne überwachte. Eigentlich ging es ihm dort von der medizinischen Seite aus sehr gut aber das genügte dem Vaterherz nicht. Er sah wie die Menschen um das Kind herumscharwenzelten. Sie sahen nicht den Menschen, nicht das Wunder des Lebens sondern ein weiteres Versuchsobjekt, etwas das man erforschen musste- etwas das man BENUTZEN konnte.

Das dort in dem Brutkasten war aber nicht irgendein Versuchsobjekt! Es war sein Sohn zum Donnerwetter noch mal! Jemand musste ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihn lieben und er brauchte endlich einen NAMEN verdammt noch mal! T-014 war eine verdammte Codenummer! So etwas konnte man als Passwort für einen Computer verwenden aber nicht für einen Säugling!

Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort von dort weggeholt aber er musste sich in seinem Tatendrang zügeln. Die Menschen hier waren vielleicht skrupellos aber nicht allesamt durch die Bank weg bescheuert! Er musste abwarten und auf seine Gelegenheit warten mit seinem Kind zu fliehen.

Diese Gelegenheit hatte sich vor fast drei Wochen endlich ergeben und seitdem war er auf der Flucht.

So jagte der Mann also weiterhin durch die Nacht, immer weiter weg von dem Ort den er gemeinhin als „Hölle auf Erden" bezeichnete und welche schon ihre schwarzen Reiter entsandt hatte, um sie zurück zu holen aber da rechneten sie nicht mit dem Kampfeswillen, den der Mann in seinen wenigen Monaten der Vaterschaft aufgebaut hatte.

Er kämpfte schon seit geschlagenen drei Wochen um das Überleben des Säuglings, war auf der steten Flucht vor seinen Verfolgern die unablässig nach ihnen suchten. Kaum eine Polizeistelle suchte nicht nach dem Mann der ein kleines Kind ´entführt´ hatte und in kaum einem Dorf hingen nicht Steckblätter von seinem Gesicht und die Tageszeitungen berichteten von einer angeblich gräulichen Tat die mit dem Mord an der Mutter seines Sohnes anfing und der Tatsache das er ein verurteilter Strafverbrecher war, der als zu gemeingefährlich einzustufen war. Das alles in Kombination mit der Tatsache das sein gesamtes Geld bereits aufgebraucht war hatte ihn dazu bewogen sich von den Straßen und Städten fernzuhalten und nur noch querfeldein zu gehen. Diese Entscheidung jedoch führte dazu das sein Kind nur noch unregelmäßig zu essen bekam und er schon seit fast zwei Wochen überhaupt nichts mehr zu beißen hatte. Er musste bald etwas jagen, sonst würde ´das Ding´ in seinem Körper den Kampf gewinnen und danach war niemand mehr sicher.

Fast gut eine halbe Stunde später kam er auf die kleine Landstraße die sich durch das Tal wand. Auf der einen Seite war der Berg von dem er gerade gekommen war auf der anderen Seite tat sich ihm ein steiler Abhang auf der von dichten Bäumen und Sträuchern bewachsen war. Ein schöner Ausblick in die Landschaft war ihm gegönnt als der kalte Nordwind ein paar Wolkenfetzen wegdrückte und der Mond zum ersten Mal das Tal bescheinen konnte. Das Licht war kalt und trüb aber es reichte aus damit sich der Wanderer mit seiner kostbaren Fracht orientieren konnte.

Er rannte weiter mit seinem Kind auf dem Arm durch die Nacht, immer auf der schlecht geteerten Straße entlang bis ihm auffiel das etwas nicht stimmte.

Vor ihm tat sich eine scharfe Kurve auf die in einem steilen Hang hinunter ging. Jeder Autofahrer musste hier Acht geben das es ihn nicht aus der Kurve trug...

Der Mann mit den ozeanblauen Augen und den langen, verwilderten Haaren verengte seine Augen etwas und blickte genauer auf die Leitplanke die stark verbeult und beschädigt war. Hier stimmte etwas nicht! Die Kratzspuren sahen verdammt frisch aus und der eigenartige Geruch in der Luft ließ vermuten das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier in dieser Gegend ein Unfall geschehen sein musste.

Gerade wollte der Mann weiter als er mitten in der Kurve stehen blieb und auf die Eisenplanke starrte die zum einen Teil aus der Verankerung gerissen war und nun in der Luft baumelte. Bis zum geteerten Teil der Straße fehlte sogar ein Stück der Erde und vom Abhang darunter drang ein eigenartiges Stöhnen und Keuchen zu ihm durch.

Es blieb keine Zeit für weiteres Nachdenken! Er zog seine dicke Baumwolljacke aus und baute seinem Kind ein warmes Nest in das er es an eine sichere Stelle legen konnte und machte sich dann auf bei der Unfallstelle nachzusehen.

Ein Bild des Schreckens baute sich vor ihm auf als er in den bewaldeten Abgrund hinabblickte.

Ein Auto, ein dunkler Chevrolet hatte sich mit dem Hinterteil in das Gebüsch gegraben so das der Mann direkt dem Fahrer ins Gesicht blicken konnte, der das Licht in seinem Auto angemacht hatte um einer Frau, wohl seine Ehefrau, die neben ihm auf der Beifahrerseite eingeklemmt war zu helfen. Sie sah übelst mitgenommen aus, dass konnte der blauäugige Mann schon von hier oben erkennen und es blieb abzuwarten ob sie diesen Unfall überhaupt überlebte. Der Mann aber schien nicht wirklich schwer verletzt, auch wenn eine Blutspur über sein Gesicht lief.

Der Mann ließ sich langsam den Abhang hinab und arbeitete sich zu dem Wagen vor, der sich im Sturz um seine eigene Achse gedreht haben musste und nun gerade zwischen dicken Baumstämmen festgeklemmt war. Die beiden Seiten des Wagens waren genauso wie die Vorderseite die er gut im Blick hatte, komplett hinüber und zerbeult. Das Wort „Totalschaden" wurde durch dieses schreckliche Bild erst richtig verständlich.

Der Mann am Steuer hatte inzwischen gesehen das ein Mann zu ihnen hinunter unterwegs war und das erleichterte ihn dennoch ungemein! Er blickte zu dem Mann der sich langsam aber sicher zu ihnen runter arbeitete, hinauf und betete das er ihnen helfen konnte.

Unterdessen machte seine Frau ein ächzendes Geräusch als würde sie gleich etwas hoch husten müssen.  
„Francine... Francine..." Keuchte ihr Mann Nathan und rüttelte sie sanft an den Schultern. „Da ist Hilfe unterwegs, siehst du? Jemand kommt uns zu Hilfe." Keuchte er schwer und hustete schwer. Auch er war verletzt worden durch den Unfall und sein rechter Arm wollte nicht mehr so aber das machte nichts solange es seiner Frau nur gut ging!

"Dieses verdammte Reh.." dachte sich Nathan wütend als er sich mit dem noch gesunden Arm die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Das nächste Mal fahr ich es einfach um!"

Inzwischen war der Fremde fast schon an ihrem Auto angekommen. Er arbeitete sich zuerst zu Francine vor, die es wirklich schlimm erwischt hatte und zuerst Hilfe brauchte. Nathan sah sie unglücklich an und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Rückbank wo ihr Baby noch bis eben gesessen hatte. Nun war da nur noch etwas, dass mal an den Kindersitz erinnerte in den er Leon gesetzt hatte. Der Kindersitz war vollkommen zerstört und vom Astwerk durchlöchert. Ein schwerer Baumstamm hatte sich durch das Heck seines Wagens gefressen und es blieb abzuwarten ob es sie nicht auch beide erwischen würde. Nathan schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter als er an seinen kleinen Sohn dachte der bis eben noch auf dem Rücksitz geschlafen hatte und daran was Francine sagen würde, sollten sie diesen Unfall überleben aber nicht ihr Kind! Sie würde es nicht überleben! Nathan schluckte schwer und sah auf seine Frau die schon die ganze Zeit über den Namen ihres Sohnes aufsagte und nach ihm zu suchen schien. Sie war im Delirium, keine Frage aber sie war noch immer eine verantwortungsbewusste Mutter die Angst um ihr Kind hatte.

Nathan verkniff sich ein Aufschreien und blickte noch einmal zurück wo sein Sohn gesessen hatte... Nichts mehr... Leon war fort... Nachdem sie es so oft versucht hatten ein eigenes Kind zu bekommen war ihnen dieses hier einfach so genommen worden. Es war zum heulen! Nathan wollte schreien und um sich schlagen! Hatten er und seine Frau durch die drei Fehlgeburten nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Mussten sie jetzt das einzigste in ihrem Leben verlieren das sie mehr als alles auf der Welt liebten? Francine würde wahnsinnig werden! Sie würde wieder anfangen depressiv zu werden und das nächste Mal wenn er ins Badezimmer kam würde sie es nicht nur beim Versuch lassen sich etwas anzutun! Sie hatte es sich so zu Herzen genommen als man ihr erklärte das sie nur noch einen funktionsfähigen Eierstock hatte und das die Hoffnung auf ein Kind sich somit drastisch verringerte. Was hatten sie für Höllen überstanden bis der Arzt endlich das lang erwartete Kind aus ihrem Bauch holen durfte.

Ihren Sohn! Ihr erstes Kind! Nathan war so stolz auf seine Frau und seinen Sohn gewesen das sie den Ärzten ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatten und sie endlich ihr eigenes Kind in den Armen halten durften. Leon war das Wundermittel das Francine gebraucht hatte um wieder neuen Lebenssinn zu finden und sie kehrte auch auf schnellstem Wege wieder in ihr normales Leben zurück.

Nathan hatte Angst. Panische Angst vor dem Kommenden, wenn man ihr die Nachricht vom Tod ihres erst sechs Monate altem Säugling beibringen musste.. Francine würde das nicht überleben! Sie würde...

„Sir? Ma´am?" Hörte er plötzlich die dunkle Stimme des Mannes der von außen an die Scheibe klopfte. Nathan riss sich zusammen und beugte sich so gut es ging zu der Fensterkurbel seiner Frau hinüber und mit seinem linken Arm kurbelte er das Glas so weit er konnte herunter, soweit es der Schmerz in seinem Arm zuließ.

„Wir hatten einen Unfall.." Fuhr es plötzlich Nathan dummerweise heraus. „Helfen sie meiner Frau, bitte! Sie ist schwer verletzt!"  
Der Mann mit den langen, dunkelblonden Haaren nickte und sah zu der Frau die auf der Beifahrerseite saß und immer wieder den Namen ihres Kindes flüsterte.

Der Fremde fasste durch das Fenster und kurbelte das Glas weiter bis zum Anschlag hinunter. Dann endlich fasste er durch das Fenster und befühlte den Puls von Nathans Frau, zählte offenbar die Schläge, prüfte unterdessen nach weiteren Blessuren.

„Wir müssen sie hier rausschaffen." Knurrte dann der Mann säuerlich und ging von dem Auto zurück. „Die Bäume werden nicht mehr lange halten..."  
„Bitte... mein Sohn.." Keuchte Francine und schlug die Augen auf. „Mein Kind! Retten sie meinen Sohn!" So schnell wie das aber gekommen war, so schnell verging es auch wieder und Francine schloss wieder ihre Augen. Der Fremde blickte sie mit düsterem Blick an und beugte sich dann nach hinten zur Rückbank aber Nathan konnte erkennen wie dieser den Kopf schüttelte. Es war also sicher: Leon Scott war tot! Er hatte es nicht überlebt!!

Nathan atmete schwer und schon flossen die ersten Tränen. Sein Sohn war also wirklich tot...

Da kam der blonde Fremdling wieder zurück an das Fenster seiner Frau und man sah ihm deutlich an das er nach einer Lösung suchte.

„Sir, ich schaff sie hier beide raus!" Dann trat er so gut es eben ging auf dem steilen Abhang zurück, schaffte sich etwas Gleichgewicht und ging dann in die Hocke, so dass er aus dem Augenwinkel von Nathan verschwand.

Gerade als Nathan nachfragen wollte ob alles in Ordnung sei, ob ihr Helfer überhaupt noch vor Ort war hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch sich anhörte als würde Stoff reisen und Gummi der aufeinander rieb dazu das Tropfen von etwas das an Wasser erinnerte und schließlich erklang das schneidende Geräusch von etwas scharfen an der Seite seiner Frau.

Was danach geschah sollte Nathan Kennedy niemals wieder vergessen können:

Er erkannte den Umriss ihres Helfers der seinen linken Arm seltsam verkrümmt von sich weg hielt. Seine gesamte linke Seite hatte sich eigenartig verändert, als wäre sie ums doppelte angewachsen. Nathan konnte deutlich mehrere Höcker erkennen die von der Schulter des Fremden abstanden der nun mit seinem linken Arm ausholte.

Das kreischende Geräusch von Klingen die sich durch Stahl arbeiteten machten Nathan fast taub und als sich dann plötzlich fünf lange Klauen dicht neben den Kopf seiner Frau arbeiteten, war Nathan aufgeschreckt und hatte seine Frau in ihrem Sitz zurück gezogen. Dabei kam er den fünf klingenartigen Klauen gefährlich nahe die das harte Metall und Eisen in Anbetracht all ihrer Kraft auseinander bogen und eine tiefe Schneise bogen und sich so in Richtung Türverankerung arbeiteten.

Die Klauen waren mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter lang und so scharf wie... Nathan kannte eigentlich nichts was so scharf und vor allem so stark war das es die massive Wand eines Autos ausreißen konnte. Trotzdem tat dieses `Ding´ es gerade: Es bearbeitete die Verankerung der Tür so lange bis er sie herausnehmen konnte und zum ersten Mal erkannte Nathan das gesamte Antlitz seines Retters.

Der Mann mit den blonden Haaren und den ozeanblauen Augen sah besorgt zu den beiden Menschen in der Fahrerkabine. „Alles klar?" Fragte er dann mit tiefer Stimme und Nathan konnte nur flüchtig nicken. „Ihre Frau hole ich zuerst hier raus, schaffen sie es solange hier?" Fragte der Mann weiter. Zuerst wollte Nathan lauthals `Nein!` schreien, dann aber sah er noch mal in die Augen des Mannes der ihn ansah, mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Traurigkeit aber mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit das Nathan nur noch nicken konnte.

Der riesige Arm des Mannes blieb immer hinter seinem Rücken während er mit der Rechten damit beschäftigt war Francines Gurt zu lösen. Als es vollbracht war und der Mann seinen Arm wieder hervorholte hatte er keine Klauenhand mehr und nur noch ein aufgerissenes Sweatshirt erinnerte an die Aktion mit der riesigen Hand. Mit einer Sanftheit und Sorgfalt die Nathan dem Mann gar nicht zugetraut hätte, hob er Francine auf die Arme und holte sie vorsichtig aus dem Wagen heraus. Zuerst hatte Nathan Angst gehabt das er sie fallen lassen könnte aber er bewegte sich so zielsicher den Abhang hinauf mit seiner Frau auf dem Arm das Nathan niemals daran zweifeln würde, sie wäre bei ihm in schlechten Händen. Dann verschwand er oberhalb des Abhanges wieder auf der Straße.

Nathan Kennedy blieb solange allein im Wagen zurück und versuchte das gerade erlebte irgendwie auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Der Unfall. Francine. Der Tod seines Sohnes und dann war da noch dieser Fremde der ihnen half und das seltsame Gefühl in Nathan das er eigentlich nicht wissen wollte was es mit dem Helfer auf sich hatte. Immerhin kümmerte er sich um sie und ohne seine Hilfe würden sie wohl bald das Schicksal ihres Kindes teilen also wollte Nathan die Fragen nach dem ´Warum´ ´Wieso´ und ´Wer´ erst mal auf später verschieben.

Es dauerte fast gute zehn Minuten bis der Fremde wieder dabei war sich auf den Weg zu ihm hinunter machte. Nathans Fensterseite war eingeschlagen, so konnte er die kalte Nachtluft spüren die draußen herrschte. Der Fremde tat gut daran das Fenster vorsichtig einzudrücken damit er besser an den Mann vor dem Lenkrad herankam.  
„Sir?" Fragte der Fremde und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Freut mich. Alexander O´Bannion!"  
Nathan blickte die ihm dargereichte Hand skeptisch an, hob aber dennoch seine andere Hand und schüttelte die andere. „Nathan Kennedy und das eben war meine Frau Francine Kennedy."  
„Ah ja, das hat sie mir schon gesagt. Sie ist wieder etwas zu sich gekommen und hat gleich nach ihrem Sohn gefragt. Wie war sein Name?" Alexander O´Bannion war dabei Nathan auf Verletzungen zu überprüfen. Bis hier Hilfe eingetroffen war konnten noch Stunden vergehen und Nathan hatte nicht vor einfach zu verschwinden ohne alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um dieser Familie zu helfen.  
„Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy." Antwortete Nathan mit matter Stimme.  
„Leon?" Fragte Alexander zurück der jetzt mit seiner Inspektion fertig war und nun anfing am Türschloss zu arbeiten. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, muss ich sagen. Gefällt mir." Schon wieder das Geräusch von kreischendem Eisen und die gleiche Prozedur begann von neuem. Der Mann hatte eine Fähigkeit die es ihm erlaubte festes Eisen zu zerstören und Nathan wunderte sich schwer darüber, stellte aber keine Fragen. Erst als die Tür heraußen war erlaubte es sich Nathan noch mal zu sprechen. „Scott war der Name von Francines Vater... Leon war mein Vorschlag.."  
„Ah ja.." Alexander, der mysteriöse Helfer beugte sich über Nathan und begutachtete den Gurt dessen Öffnung es irgendwie hinter den Sitz verzogen hatte. „Sir, bitte schließen sie kurz die Augen." „Wieso?" Fragte Nathan zurück und blickt den Fremden panisch an, dieser winkte nur ab und drückte Nathan die Hand auf die Augen so dass dieser nichts mehr sehen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er wie sich etwas an seinem Gurt zu schaffen machte. Kurz darauf hörte er das Material seines Gurtes kurz ´Ratsch´ machen und schon lockerte sich der Gurt. Nathan war ebenfalls frei, nun konnte er von Alexander aus dem Auto gehoben werden.  
„Passen sie gut auf ihren Kopf auf." Meinte Alexander noch und genau wie er es bei Francine gemacht hatte und hob Nathan sicher auf die Arme, dann schon machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Rückweg.

Oben erwartete Nathan ein unglaubliches Bild. Seine Frau, Francine lag in einer dicken Jacke eingehüllt am Wegrand und hielt ein kleines, schreiendes Bündel in den Armen, versuchte es zu beruhigen und knuddelte das kleine Kerlchen liebevoll, hauchte ihm sogar zarte Küsse auf den kahlen Kopf und herzte es wie es nur eine Mutter konnte.

Alexander ließ Nathan dann neben seine Frau hinunter und hockte sich dann etwas weiter entfernt, dafür aber neben die Frau die den Säugling so sicher fest in ihren Armen hielt obwohl sie so schwer verletzt war und ihre beiden Beine mit Sicherheit gebrochen waren.  
„Francine.. Dieses Baby..." Sprach Nathan leise und deutete auf das Kind das seine Frau in den Armen hielt. Francine, die etwas benebelt aussah, blickte ihren Mann verwundert an und konnte mit seinem Blick erst mal nichts anfangen. „Was hast du Nathan?" Fragte sie dann zögerlich. „Erkennst du etwa deinen eigenen Sohn nicht mehr?" Fragte sie weiter und herzte das Baby noch einmal liebevoll.  
Nathan blickte daraufhin den Fremden an der immer noch neben Francine saß und die beiden aus gütigen Augen ansah. Er bemerkte den fragenden Blick des Vaters und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Ist das etwa..." Fragte Nathan weiter und starrte den Fremden an dem trotz all der Güte in seinen Augen ein schmerzlicher Blick von Wehmut nachging. Nathan ahnte etwas schreckliches.  
„Ich habe ihren Sohn zuerst aus dem Wagen gezogen." Erklärte sich Alexander dann plötzlich. „Er hat wie durch ein Wunder überlebt und damit er nicht friert habe ich ihn in diese warme Decke gehüllt." Nathan starrte Alexander immer noch ungläubig an und als er dann zu seiner Frau zurück blickte die ihren Sohn nur liebevoll bemutterte wurde ihm wieder ganz flau in der Magengrube. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach dem Kind aus und Francine ließ zu das er seinem `Sohn´ über den Kopf streicheln durfte.  
„Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Ma´am," Fing Alexander dann von neuem an. „Sie haben da einen sehr hübschen jungen Mann in ihren Armen. Darf man fragen wie er heißt?"  
Francine sah mit müden Augen auf ihren Retter antwortete erst mal nicht auf die Frage, nur ein seliges Lächeln. Als dann auch noch ein kleines Händchen auf der Suche nach etwas essbaren sein ganzes Umfeld absuchte zauberte ihr das wieder ein zufriedenes Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
„Leon Scott Kennedy... Aber eigentlich sollten wir ihn nach seinem Retter benennen.  
Alexander aber winkte ab. „Nein, bitte alles nur das nicht! Er hat schon einen sehr schönen Namen und den soll er auch behalten. Außerdem fände ich es nicht gut wenn er durch meinen Namen auch noch zu einem Unglücksmagneten werden würde."  
„Unglücksmagneten?" Sie sah den knienden Mann skeptisch an, lächelte dann aber erneut. „Nein... Sie hat der Himmel geschickt!" Dann küsste sie ´ihren Sohn´ sanft auf das kahle Köpflein. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich getan hätte, wäre meinem kleinem Glückskind etwas zugestoßen. Vielen Dank Sir! Vielen herzlichen Dank!" Und das überglückliche Strahlen im Gesicht der jungen Mutter ließ sogar Nathan verstummen und alle Sorgen vergessen. Ihr Retter schien ebenfalls etwas erleichtert über das freudige Gesicht der Frau mit den verdreckten, rotlockigen Haaren. Natürlich sah man ihm so etwas wie Kummer und Schmerzen aber das alles wurde von einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen übersehen.

Nathan wusste nicht was den Mann dazu bewogen hatte eine so große Tat zu vollbringen und ihnen sein Kind zu überlassen aber offenbar nahmen sie ihm dadurch auch eine große Last von den Schultern. Was auch immer ihn getrieben hatte , er schien nun wesentlich erleichtert über etwas zu sein.

„Ich werde nun losgehen und ihnen Hilfe besorgen." Sprach Alexander dann auf einmal und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Bleiben sie solange hier bis die Einsatzkräfte hier eintreffen und machen sie es gut!"  
„Wollen sie uns etwa hier alleine zurück lassen?" Fragte Nathan geschockt. „Ganz alleine, hier? In dieser Ödnis?"  
Alexander drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn aus undeutsamen Augen an. „Keine Angst, sie werden Hilfe bekommen aber unsere Wege werden sich wohl nicht mehr kreuzen. Passen sie gut auf ihre Familie auf Nathan." Er winkte den beiden noch und verschwand dann um die Ecke.

Nathan blieb mit seiner Frau und dem neu gewonnenem Familienmitglied zurück. Der Familienvater wusste einfach nicht was er davon halten sollte. Dann aber sah er zurück zu seiner Frau die glücklich mit ihrem Sohn im Arm eingeschlafen war. Hatte sie es in ihrem Schock und ihrer Angst nicht bemerkt? Oder wusste sie das sie da ein fremdes Kind in den Armen hielt, welches ihnen von einem wildfremden Mann anvertraut wurde? Nathan wusste es nicht und irgendwie wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen.

Das einzige was jetzt zählte war, dass seine Frau glücklich war und keinen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch erdulden musste. Gott hatte ihnen zwar ein Kind genommen, ihnen aber im nächsten Augenblick eine neue Chance gegeben gute Eltern für diesen kleinen Kerl zu sein.

Nathan beugte sich über seine Frau und blickte in das schlafende Gesicht seines Sohnes. Er schlummerte mit dem Däumchen an seinem Mund und ließ sich durch nichts stören.

„Hallo... Leon." lächelte Nathan erleichtert in die Nachtluft während er als einziger wach blieb und auf das eintreffen der Rettungskräfte wartete die ihn und seine Familie nach Hause bringen würden.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

_Ach, es ist so dunkel in des Todes Kammer,  
Tönt so traurig, wenn er sich bewegt  
Und nun aufhebt seinen schweren Hammer  
Und die Stunde schlägt.  
Matthias Claudius (1740-1815)_

Das Herbstlaub begann dieses Jahr besonders früh. Die Natur schien zu ahnen was geschehen war. Als ob Mutter Natur teilhaben wollte an dem Schicksal der Menschen, besonders jenen die selbst an diesem herrlichen Spätsommernachmittag kein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter bringen konnten.

An jenem späten Nachmittag der erfüllt war von Vogelgesang und Blätterrauschen, fand sich eine kleine Menschenansammlung am örtlichen Friedhof ein um zwei Menschen aus ihrer Mitte ihr letztes Geleit zu geben.

Bevor man Nathan und Francine Kennedy der kühlen Sanftheit der Erde übergab, waren ihre Särge in der kleinen Kapelle aufgebahrt damit sich noch jeder der es wollte, sich von ihnen verabschieden wollte.

Es war drückend schwül in der Kapelle. Trotzdem konnte man immer noch kleine Staubpartikel sehen die im herrlichen Sonnenschein, welcher durch große Glasfenster herein kam mit jeden weiteren Luftzug herumgewirbelt wurden.  
Die Särge der beiden Verstorbenen lagen nebeneinander vor dem Altar aufgebahrt und erlaubten einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Menschen die so früh diese wunderschöne Welt verlassen mussten.

„Einfach unfassbar." Hörte man Stimmen murmeln. „Einfach so in ermordet, in ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Jetzt ist man nicht mal mehr zu Hause sicher."  
„Ja, wirklich furchtbar so etwas." Brummelte eine andere Stimme. „Ich hab gehört das die Polizei auf der Suche nach den Verantwortlichen noch immer im Dunkeln tappt."  
„Dabei war Mr. Kennedy immer so ein freundlicher und aufmerksamer Mensch und seine Frau hat mir immer mit den Kindern geholfen wenn ich mal mit den Stunden nicht hinkam."  
„Feinde hatten sie ja nicht wirklich."  
„Die Kennedys und Feinde? Hier ganz bestimmt nicht!" Die Stimmen wurden schon etwas lauter. „Das kann keiner aus unserer Stadt gewesen sein! Hier in Raccoon tut keiner so etwas!"  
„Das sagst du!" Mischte sich eine dritte Stimme mit ein. „Aber seitdem dieser Megakonzern hier seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hat ist auch so manch anderes Gesindel in die Stadt gekommen. Kann schon sein das einer von denen auf dumme Gedanken gekommen ist."  
„Meinst du?" Tuschelte die Stimme zurück. „Und dann haben sie den armen Mr. Kennedy und seine Frau einfach so ermordet?"  
„Keine Ahnung." Brummelte die Stimme zurück. „Aber nach allem was ich gehört habe konnte man einen Raubmord schon ausschließen weil Wertgegenstände und Bargeld unverschlossen im Haus zu finden war."  
„Du meine Güte... Die armen Leute... Was ist eigentlich jetzt mit dem Jungen? Sie hatten doch einen Sohn oder? Wie war sein Name doch gleich..."

„Leon? Leon Kennedy?"

Der kleine Junge mit den aschblonden, leicht bräunlich schimmernden Haaren drehte sich um als er die tiefe Stimme hinter sich hörte. Seine graublauen Augen sahen an zwei langen Beinen entlang die in dunklen Hosen gesteckt waren. Dazu kam ein grauer Regenmantel und ein weißer langer Schal der bis runter auf die Schenkel fiel.

Leon musste sich weit nach oben beugen damit er das Gesicht des Fremden erkennen konnte der ihn von hinten angesprochen hatte.

Der fremde Mann hatte ebenfalls graues Haar, nur das sein Mantel einen tick dunkler war und seine Augen waren hinter einer dunklen Fliegersonnenbrille verborgen so das er nur dessen markante, gerade Nase und die hohe Stirn erkennen konnte. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst während er zu ihm hinunter blickte. Leon kannte den Fremden nicht und war ihm zuvor noch nie begegnet.

Leon stand im schwarzen Smoking neben dem Sarg in dem seine Mutter lag und hatte gerade an einer Lilie gezupft die ihren unvergesslichen Geruch in der Welt verstreute und Leon fast benebelt hätte.

„Bist du der Sohn von Nathan und Francine Kennedy?" Fragte der Mann mit den fast schulterlangen, grau gewellten Haaren weiter und bekam dafür von dem Jungen ein zaghaftes Nicken.

„Gut." Sagte der Mann und reichte dem Jungen seine Hand die in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen steckte. „Ich bin Zacharias J. C. Deiján und ein alter Freund deines Vaters, tut mir leid wegen dem Verlust." Leon sah ihn noch eine Minute schweigend an und nickte dann schließlich. Ihm war nicht nach groß Reden zu schwingen. Er wollte einfach nur in Frieden um seine Eltern trauern.

Der Mann nickte ihm dann ebenfalls zu und verschwand zwischen den Sitzreihen der Kirche. Er nahm sich einen der hintersten Plätze und verschwand so aus dem Sichtfeld des Zwölfjährigen.

Leon hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem Vater gesehen noch hatte sein Dad jemanden erwähnt der so hieß und wie ein Familienmensch sah er nun nicht gerade aus. Zumindest aber hatte Leon nicht den Eindruck gehabt das dieser Mr. Deiján hier war um Ärger zu machen. Das wäre aber noch schöner! Hier auf der Beerdigung seiner Eltern. Leon verbiss sich die Zähne und drehte sich zu den Särgen zurück und ballte seine kleinen Fäuste zusammen.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn auch erwischen sollen! Nur der Zufall wollte es das Leon doch noch die Erlaubnis von seinen Eltern bekam mit einem Schulfreund und dessen Eltern campen zu fahren. Fast eine ganze Woche waren sie weg gewesen als der Anruf der Polizei eintraf und man Leon die schreckliche Nachricht vom Verlust seiner Eltern mitteilen musste.

Sofort wurde er zu Bekannten in der Stadt gebracht die verhindern wollten das man den Jungen in eine öffentliche Einrichtung gab, bis man Leons Onkel, den älteren Bruder seines Vaters in New Orleans ausfindig gemacht hatte. Als Brandon Kennedy wieder geheiratet hatte, nachdem er sich von seiner ersten Frau getrennt hatte, musste er einsehen das seine erwählte Zukünftige und sein kleiner Bruder überhaupt nichts aneinander fanden, dass den anderen in irgendeiner Weise sympathisch machte. Nach einem Riesenstreit der Anfang des Jahres von vor drei Jahren in einem Polizeieinsatz endete, musste Brandon einsehen das er und sein Bruder in ihren Wertvorstellungen weit auseinander gingen und so hatte man sich einvernehmlich getrennt, in der vagen Hoffnung irgendwann wieder zusammen zu finden.

Das dieses erneute Zusammentreffen in einer Kirche stattfand hatte sich wohl keiner von beiden gewünscht.

Brandon Kennedy war natürlich sofort mit seiner neuen Frau und deren zwei Kinder nach Raccoon gereist um der Trauerfeier beizuwohnen.

Nun wartete Leons neue Familie in erster Reihe der Kirche darauf das der Pfarrer damit begann die Zeremonie zu eröffnen. Seine beiden neuen Geschwister waren beides Mädchen und jünger als er. Joanne und Hannah Kennedy waren beide ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, Susannah. Sein Onkel hingegen stach völlig aus der Reihe heraus. Er war viel größer als die meisten hier in der Stadt und allein schon an seiner Art zu gehen und zu sprechen konnte man ihm ansehen das er in der Armee lange gedient haben musste.

Leon sah traurig zu seinem Onkel zurück den der Tod seines Bruders und seiner Schwägerin noch immer völlig mitgenommen hatte. Seine Augen waren rot angelaufen vom vielen weinen und noch immer war seine Frau damit beschäftigt ihrem völlig aufgelöstem Mann Taschentücher aus ihrer kleinen, schwarzen Handtasche zu reichen.

Leon selbst hatte noch nicht geweint. Er hatte es wirklich versucht aber gelungen war es ihm noch nicht. Erklären konnte er es sich nicht. Immerhin waren es seine Eltern die hier zu Grabe getragen werden sollten aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er noch keine Träne deswegen vergossen. Der kleine Junge mit den kurzgeschnittenen Haaren seufzte schwer und ging zum Platz an der Seite seines Onkels zurück wo er sich hinsetzte und von dort aus dem Anfang der Trauerfeier beiwohnte.

Die ganze Zeit während der Pastor seine Rede hielt dachte Leon an die beiden Menschen zurück die dort in ihren beiden Eichenholzsärgen darauf warteten das man sie zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte führte. Sie hatten nichts getan das es verdient hätte so zu enden, dass war schon mal klar. Leon hatte seine Eltern geliebt und sie hatten ihn immer gut behandelt. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu allen Baseballspielen der Schule gefahren, ihn abgeholt wenn es mal etwas später wurde und mit ihm immer Ringkämpfe im Garten veranstaltet bis seine Mutter zur Tür hinaus gerufen hatte das es Zeit wurde für das Abendessen. Ja, Leon konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern das seine Eltern mal böse mit ihm waren. Natürlich gab es Streit wegen seinem unordentlichem Zimmer oder Ärger wegen der Schule, dann entweder weil seine Noten aus dem Keller gehoben werden mussten oder weil er es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte sich mit den größeren Kindern aus seiner Schule anzulegen die ihre jüngeren Mitschüler ärgerten. Begeistert war seine Mutter nicht als sie ihn vor dem Rektorzimmer auf einem kleinen blauen Plastikstuhl sitzend vorfand weil es mal wieder ordentlich Ärger gehagelt hatte aber geschimpft und ihn angeschrieen hatte sie ihn nicht. Sicher war sie wütend und hatte ihm dafür als Strafe zwei Wochen Hausarrest aufgebrummt. Eine Tatsache die ein kleiner Wirbelsturm wie Leon es war, der es sogar dann schaffte schmutzig zu werden wenn er nur auf einer gepflasterten Straße entlang ging und der in Raccoon eigentlich jeden Baum auswendig kannte, schwer traumatisieren konnte.

Leon schnaufte schwer und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander während der Pastor fortfuhr eine Rede über die Verblichenen zu halten. Anschließend hielt noch sein Onkel und eine Cousine seiner Mutter eine Rede über die beiden damit man endlich fortfahren konnte den Verstorbenen ihre letzte Ehre zu erteilen.

Auf dem Weg zu den Gräbern fiel Leon dann wieder dieser Mann im grauen Regenmantel auf. Er ging auffällig entfernt von der Gruppe als würde er eine ganz bestimmte Sache nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen wollten und für einen winzigen Moment kam sich Leon fast schon verfolgt vor, dabei wusste er nicht mal ob der Mann auch wirklich ihn beobachtete. Leon schüttelte einfach schnell seinen Schopf und drückte sich fest in den Arm seines Onkels und folgte dem Pastor.

Leon Kennedy stand als erster vor den beiden Gruben die nun das letzte Ruhebett für seine Eltern sein sollten und war auch der letzte der von ihnen lassen wollte als man die schweren Eichenkästen hinabgelassen hatte. Sein Onkel wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde dann aber von Leons Tante Susannah davon abgehalten.  
„Er hat seine Eltern verloren. Lass ihn in Ruhe trauern wenn er mag."  
Zuerst hatte Brandon etwas sagen wollen aber ein Blick auf das versteinerte Gesicht des Jungen hatte ihm verdeutlicht das es wohl so richtig war und am Ende wurde Leons Kopf zärtlich getätschelt. „Wird schon alles wieder, Kumpel." Hörte er seinen Onkel sagen. „Wir warten dahinten auf dich, ja?"

Leon blickte nicht auf als sein Onkel von ihm fortging. Er beachtete ihn einfach nicht, genauso wenig wie er auf die anderen Männer und Frauen achtete die um die Gruben herumstanden oder sich gegenseitig verabschiedeten. Leon starrte einzig und allein auf die beiden Erdlöcher in denen wohl die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem noch so jungem Leben lagen. Was war von ihrem Leben geblieben? Würden sich die Menschen wirklich so lange an sie erinnern wie sie es immer behaupteten?

Auf einmal drang eine tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr die einen leisen Singsang anhob und Leon musste sich erst kurz orientieren bis er erkannte, dass dieser fremde Mann mit dem grauen Regenmantel und der Fliegersonnenbrille nun an die beiden Gräber getreten war und einen Vers aufsagte.

„...Ich fühle mehr und mehr die Kräfte schwinden;  
Das ist der Tod, der mir am Herzen nagt,  
Ich weiß es schon und, was ihr immer sagt,  
Ihr werdet mir die Augen nicht verbinden."

Leon sah den Mann an und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Doch der Mann fuhr leise fort.

„Ich werde müd und müder so mich winden,  
Bis endlich der verhängte Morgen tagt,  
Dann sinkt der Abend und, wer nach mir fragt,  
Der wird nur einen stillen Mann noch finden."

Leon S. Kennedy lauschte jetzt ganz genau dem Gedicht das der Mann wie einen Abschiedsgruß vortrug, dass sogar die Totengräber andächtig schwiegen während sie der dunklen, rauen Stimme lauschten.

„Dass so vom Tod ich sprechen mag und Sterben,  
Und doch sich meine Wangen nicht entfärben,  
Es dünkt euch mutig, übermutig fast.  
Der Tod! – der Tod? Das Wort erschreckt mich nicht,  
Doch hab ich im Gemüt ihn nicht erfasst,  
Und noch ihm nicht geschaut ins Angesicht."

Nachdem der letzte Vers verklungen war schwiegen alle noch verbliebenen Personen am Grab, gedachten derer die verstorben, gedachten derer die zurückbleiben mussten oder an was auch immer sie jetzt denken mussten.

Der Mann, Zacharias Deiján, rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und räusperte sich kurz bevor er ein paar Schritte zur Seite tat, damit die Männer ihre Arbeit verrichten konnten.

„Komm Kleiner, gehen wir zu deiner Familie." Zacharias legte seine behandschuhte Hand auf den Rücken des Zwölfjährigen und führte ihn langsam in die Richtung der Bank wo sein Onkel mit einigen anderen Menschen von der Trauerfeier zu sprechen schien. Leons Cousinen unterdessen hingen an ihrer Mutter und quengelten schon das sie wieder gehen wollten.

„Meine Eltern... wurden ermordet." Flüsterte Leon leise. „Jemand hat meine Eltern umgebracht."  
„Kommt leider oft vor in der heutigen Welt." Sagte Zacharias weiter und führte Leon zu seiner Familie. „Früher oder später müssen wir alle mal sterben kleiner Kennedy. Wir haben nur das eine Leben das durch unsere Herzen fließt. Du allein entscheidest was du mit diesem Leben anfangen willst. Mach was draus, dein Vater hätte es auch so getan." Damit reichte er ihm auch wieder die Hand. „Ich muss weiter aber wir bleiben in Kontakt. Machs gut, Leon!"  
„Auf Wiedersehen." Sagte Leon und schüttelte die Hand des Fremden der sich kurz danach schon wieder umdrehte und dabei war den Friedhof zu verlassen.

„Kanntest du den Mann, Leon?" Fragte sogleich seine jüngere Cousine Joanne die den Fremden die ganze Zeit argwöhnisch gemustert hatte. Leon aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein alter Freund meines Vaters- sagt er."  
„Aha..." Joanne fing damit nicht viel an aber was sie wusste war, dass sie Angst vor dem Mann hatte der in ihren Augen so groß wie ein Berg war.  
Der Ruf seiner Tante, ließ ihn dann herumfahren. Sein Onkel und seine Tante wollten nun ebenfalls langsam diesen Ort verlassen.

Gemeinsam mit seiner neuen Familie machte sich Leon daran zurück zum Parkplatz zu kommen. Langsam gingen sie unter dem bereits zu verwelken beginnendem Laub zurück, ließen die stummen Gräber die von so vielen Leben erzählten hinter sich, ohne darauf zu achten was hinter ihnen geschah.

Zacharias J. C. Deiján war nur einige Meter von dem Platz entfernt an dem man gerade Leons Eltern vergrub. Die kleine Familie die jetzt für den Überlebenden Kennedy sorgen würde, war eine gute Familie. Sie würden ihn wohl von hier fortschaffen, raus aus Raccoon und in eine neue Stadt, vielleicht sogar in einen neuen Bundesstaat. Zu hoffen blieb es und der kleine Kerl hatte es verdient in Frieden aufzuwachsen. Trotzdem verdunkelten sich Zacharias Gesichtszüge etwas als er an den Zwölfjährigen dachte.

„Früher oder später... Werden wir uns bestimmt wiedersehen." Sprach er wie einen Schwur in den Wind als die kleine Familie dabei war den Heimweg anzutreten. „Und wenn es soweit ist... Kannst du versuchen deine Eltern zu rächen.." Damit drehte sich der Mann im grauen Regenmantel um und fuhr mit der Hand nach innen zu seiner geladenen Waffe die er wie immer griffbereit im Schulterhalfter versteckt hatte. „Aber glaub mir, einfach machen werde ich es dir nicht."


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel

Der Sinn des Todes war allen klar  
Ein Auftrag zum Mord, wirklich rar  
Denn der Sichelmörder, ihm ist es recht  
Bringt den Tod nur, wenn es ist gerecht

Wie immer war es bereits Herbst wenn er an diesen einen Ort zurück kehrte.

Wie immer lagen schon die ersten herabgefallenen Blätter auf dem sonst so gerade geschnittenem Rasen und ein kühler Wind wehte um die Steine die aus dem erdigen Boden ragten.

Die Sonne wurde fast gänzlich von schweren Wolken verdeckt die es unmöglich machten die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde kommen zu lassen. Nur ab und zu, wenn ein kräftiger Wind wehte und die Wolkenfetzen voran trug, brach ein heller Lichtschein durch. Trotzdem half das nicht sonderlich viel um Leons Stimmung zu haben als er vor den beiden grauen Grabsteinen stand, auf denen die Namen seiner Eltern eingemeißelt standen.

Wie immer hatte er ihnen Blumen ans Grab gebracht und wie immer, seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren kehrte er an ihren Todestag hierher zurück. leistete ihnen Gesellschaft und ertappte sich von Zeit zu Zeit dabei wie er mit den beiden marmornen Blöcken sprach als könnten sie ihm eine Antwort geben.

Natürlich konnten sie ihm keine Antwort geben auch wenn er sich das manchmal gewünscht hätte.

Leon seufzte tief und vergrub seine Hände tiefer in die warmen Taschen seiner Wildlederjacke die ihm bis zu den Schultern ging. Ein kalter Wind wehte um diese Uhrzeit weswegen Leon seine Jacke bis oben zugemacht hatte. Er kannte die kühle Luft um diese Jahreszeit nur zu gut und wusste wie schnell man sich hier etwas einfangen konnte.

Ihm war schon die ganze Woche nicht gut und alle im Headquarter hatten es spätestens vor zwei Tagen mitbekommen als er sich seinen ersten großen Streit mit seinem direkten Vorgesetzten lieferte. Sogar Hunnigan kannte das nicht von ihrem Teamkollegen der sonst eher die ruhige Schiene fuhr und selten die Stimme erhob, besonders nicht wenn eine höher gestellte Amtsperson in der Nähe war.

Was besonders schwer lastete war die Tatsache das es eigentlich eine Nichtigkeit war wegen der sich Leon und sein Chef in die Wolle bekommen hatten aber das war inzwischen nicht mehr zu ändern. Erst als einer der älteren Agenten noch einmal ein Wort dem Abteilungsleiter wechselte wurde die im Raum stehende Suspendierung zurück gezogen.

Leon erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gesicht das Kevin Ryman gemacht hatte als plötzlich Ingrid Hunnigan im Raum stand und Leon erklärte das sein Boss von der Suspendierung absah.

„Aber das nächste Mal bist du fällig." Sagte Ingrid im mahnendem Tonfall der deutlich werden ließ was sie eigentlich davon hielt man im unpassenden Ton mit Vorgesetzten sprach. „Der alte Stinkstiefel zieht den Schwanz ein?" Fragte Kevin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und kratzte sich am wachsendem Drei-Tage-Bart- man sah ihm einfach zu gut an wann er den Griff zum Rasierer vergessen hatte und wann nicht. „Was ist denn da los, das ´Attila-im-Frack´ plötzlich klein bei gibt?" Der ältere Agent sah abwechselnd von Leon und dann zu Ingrid. Leon saß wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch und tat so als müsse er dringend Akten einsortieren und Ingrid wollte wohl dazu kein Kommentar abgeben.

"Ihr wisst etwas und wollt es mir nur nicht sagen, oder?" Fragte Kevin dann weiter mit gekränkter Stimme. „Was soll das? Ich sag euch doch auch immer gleich bescheid wenn´s neuen Tratsch in der Kantine gibt- oder nicht? Ist das der Dank für meine Hilfe?"  
„Ja Kevin, weil es uns so interessiert was die Damen aus der Verwaltung alles so zu erzählen haben." Gab Leon trocken seinen Senf ab bevor er in seiner Arbeit fortfuhr. Kevin aber schnappte ein. „Kann ich da was für das die Damen noch kein gutes Wort über dich haben fallen lassen? Geh doch mal mit einer von den Mädels öfters aus, Leon! Wirst sehen- das fördert dein Image hier ungemein!" Kevin schien wieder besser gelaunt denn er grinste Leon wieder an der hier beim CIA und beim Secret Service zwar einen Namen hatte – aber eher das Bild eines Einsiedlers und Eigenbrötlers führte.  
„Ich kann darauf verzichten mit einen von denen mein kostbare Zeit zu vertrödeln, aber trotzdem danke für den Hinweis." winkte Leon ab und hielt das Gespräch schon für beendet aber wer Kevin kannte, wusste das dieser nicht so schnell aufgab.

„Vielleicht solltest du aber noch mal versuchen Miller zu erreichen?" bohrte der dunkelhaarige Mann weiter nach und erntete daraufhin einen vernichtenden Blick von dem jüngeren, blondhaarigen Mann der am Schreibtisch saß.  
„Ich mein ja nur!" winkte Kevin dann händeringend ab. „Mit der scheinst du ja noch recht klar zu kommen- warum auch immer- ich hab dir jedenfalls nichts getan und alle anderen hier auch nicht und trotzdem wird jeder angeblafft der dich auch nur schief ansieht." Erneut bekam er einen Blick geschenkt der MORDEN könnte.  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an Ryman!" schnarrte Leon finster zurück der über das Thema nicht sprechen wollte.

Ingrid indessen konnte sich schon denken woher Leons schlechte Laune herrührte. Immerhin kannte sie ihn schon seit mehr als vier Jahren und je näher der besagte Tag rückte, desto tiefer rutschte die Laune des sonst so gut gelaunten Agenten in den Keller. Kevin wusste davon nichts obwohl er selbst schon seit fast mehr als dreieinhalb Jahren fest mit Leon zusammen arbeitete und sie seit den Vorkommnissen in Harvardville oft gemeinsam auf Missionen geschickt wurden. Trotzdem hatte ihm Leon noch nichts erzählt und würde das wahrscheinlich auch nie tun- außer man las sehr gründlich die Personalakten durch die man über Leon im Archiv hatte. Las man dann allerdings wirklich in den Akten nach und hielt es Leon unter die Nase wurde dieser noch wütender und unterstellte das man ihm nicht vertraute und ihm hinterherspioniert wurde. Ansonsten war Leon einfach gestrickt außer wenn es um ihn persönlich oder um sein Leben VOR Raccoon ging.

„Meine Güte.." Seufzte Kevin schwer und schüttelte seinen schwarzen Schopf schwer während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Sind wir heute empfindlich."  
„Lass mich einfach in Frieden, okay?" Maulte Leon zurück dem jetzt schon wieder nach Feierabend war.  
„Aber du hast nicht vergessen was am Wochenende ist, oder?" Fragte Kevin dann in einem Versuch startend nach.

Leon schwieg dazu erst. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten als er darüber nachdenken musste was sein Teamkollege meinte.

„Wochenende...." Dann aber verneinte Leon und winkte Kevin wieder ab. „Könnt ihr vergessen! Ich bin nicht zu sprechen!"  
„Du bist unmöglich..." Seufzte Kevin schwer. „Bist du immer noch sauer wegen dem letzten Mal? Himmel! Chris hat sich doch schon mindestens hundert Mal deswegen entschuldigt!"  
„Wegen dem letzten Mal?" Ingrid trat nun näher an Kevin heran und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Von was sprichst du eigentlich Kevin, wenn man das mal fragen dürfte?"  
Kevin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hin und wieder treffen sich ein paar von uns und stecken die Köpfe zusammen. Nichts Großes, einfach nur zusammen rumhängen. Jill Valentine ist auf die Idee gekommen weil wir doch irgendwo ziemlich viel gemeinsam haben und wir so unser ´Gemeinschaftsgefühl´ stärken können. Immerhin sind wir alle Feinde von Umbrella – waren wir jedenfalls." Das stimmte. Auch Kevin Ryman neben einigen anderen Einwohner von Raccoon hatten es damals mit den biologischen Auswüchsen eines Konzerns zu tun bekommen, dem seine eigene Macht schon zu Kopf gestiegen war.

„Jedenfalls," Fuhr Kevin dann weiter fort zu erzählen ohne wirklich auf den Giftblick zu achten der ihm von Leon zugeworfen wurde. „Hat es da vor einigen Jahren eine üble Sache zwischen Chris Redfield und unserem Leon hier gegeben. Seitdem gehen die beiden sich aus dem Weg und meiden sich wo sie nur können."  
„Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen – er kann mich nicht ausstehen." Gab Leon zu Protokoll. „Keine Ahnung warum aber es ist so."  
„Und jetzt will er nirgends hin wo er auf seinen alten Erzfeind treffen könnte." Feixte Kevin amüsiert. „Dabei hat sich Cbris längst bei dir entschuldigt."  
„Aber nur weil ihm seine ´kleine Schwester´ auf´s Dach gestiegen ist und du auch später zur Regierung gegangen bist- auch wenn ich noch immer behaupte das sie dich nur genommen haben weil kein anderer den Job haben wollte."  
„Vielen Dank Leon- du mich auch!" Grinste Kevin böse und zeigte Leon eine böse Geste mit dem Mittelfinger.

„Hast du eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun, Kevin?" Fragte Ingrid dann auf einmal und warf dann dem anderen Agenten ebenfalls einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte du bist in dieser Task-Force mit dabei die diese Serienmorde untersuchen soll?"  
Kevin Ryman klopfte sich spielerisch auf den Nacken und lächelte Hunnigan amüsiert zu. „Mein Hals macht mir in letzter Zeit so viele Schwierigkeiten weißt du, Hunnigan! Ich muss hin und wieder einfach eine Pause machen! Aber ansonsten stimmt alles. Agent Heathland hat mich in diese ´Sonderermittlung´ mit einbezogen- gefragt habe ich aber extra nicht! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt und halse mir noch mehr Arbeit auf als ich eh schon habe."  
„Natürlich," Gab Leon spöttisch hinzu. „Am Ende holst du dir noch eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung weil du mal ´nen Kugelschreiber zur Hand nimmst."  
„Kugelschreiber?" Kevin legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wozu gibt es scharfe Sekretärinnen?"  
„Kevin!" Kam es von Ingrid und Leon wie aus einem Mund geschossen.

Das sorgte dafür da sich die Personen im Raum eine Weile anschwiegen bevor sie zu lachen anfingen. Lachen tat der Seele gut und es trug auch dazu bei das die erhitzte Stimmung gelockert wurde die zwischen den dreien hing.

Dieses Thema hatte vor nicht mehr als drei Tagen stattgefunden und heute war Samstag. Leon würde den Teufel tun und zu dieser Wochenendveranstaltung gehen. Nicht nur das er dafür keinen Nerv hatte, er würde es zeitlich sowieso nicht einrichten können.

Den Grund wusste ja sowieso kaum jemand- außer vielleicht seine Familie die irgendwo oben in Ohio lebte. Leon wusste es nicht mehr genau wo genau überhaupt da er den Familientreffen die alljährlich stattfand auch keine sonderlich große Begeisterung mehr zugestand.

Das alljährliche Familientreffen der Kennedys wurde von Jahr zu Jahr anstrengender für den jungen Mann mit den ozeanblauen Augen. Auch wenn sich alle Mühe gaben mit ihm, hatte er immer das Gefühl als Außenstehender irgendwo reinzuplatzen. Vielleicht aber lag das auch nur daran das seine Cousine Joanne ihn das immer wieder glauben ließ in dem sie jede Chance nutzte einen Streit mit ihm zu suchen.

Leon hatte zwar schon mehr als einmal versucht- auch über andere Familienmitglieder- herauszufinden warum sie ihm denn ihre offensichtliche Abneigung so stark zeigte, war dabei aber nie wirklich auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen.

„Vielleicht weil du immer von unseren Eltern besonders behandelt worden bist?" Hatte Hannah Kennedy vor langer Zeit mal die Vermutung aufgestellt. „Paps und Ma haben kaum was zu meckern bei dir gehabt. Du warst einfach zu brav in deiner Jugend."  
Leon hatte sich damit immer gerechtfertigt das er seinen neuen Ersatzeltern kein Klotz am Bein sein wollte und außerdem war er noch nie ein sonderlich aufsässiges Kind gewesen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hannahs älterer Schwester. Joanne hatte die Kunst, Eltern in Nanosekunden auf die Palme zu bringen zu einer olympischen Disziplin gemacht. Der Bemerkung das er immer als etwas besonderes behandelt wurde, konnte er jetzt nichts wirklich positives abgewinnen.

Klar, er war der einzige Junge in der Familie und von daher der wahrgewordene Traum eines entnervten Vaters dessen Frau nicht mehr als zwei Kinder zur Welt bringen wollte weil sie sonst in der Hüfte so breit wurde das sie in keines ihrer kostbaren Kostüme mehr passen würde. Brandon Kennedy hatte es ziemlich genossen endlich einen Jungen zu haben mit dem er beim allabendlichem Pokerspiel angeben konnte und die Tatsache das Leon auch noch ein Adoptivkind war sorgte dafür das der gute Eindruck von ihm verstärkt wurde.

Als Leon dann auch noch mit der Nachricht nach Hause kam das man ihn an der Polizeiakademie genommen hatte war sein Stiefvater endgültig aus dem Häuschen- ganz anders als der Rest seiner Familie. Susannah Kennedy fiel fast vom Sessel vor Schock und anschließend schloss sie sich mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter Hannah zusammen die einen Heidenangst um ihren Adoptivbruder schob der bald weit weg gehen würde nur um sich irgendwann dann (nach Hannahs Meinung) von einer Kugel umnieten zu lassen. Joanne hingegen wünschte ihm insgeheim vielleicht sogar das er irgendwann als lebende Zielscheibe endete, so etwas entnahm er jedenfalls ihren Zischlauten die sie immer machte und einer Aussage die sie vom Stapel ließ als er in den Ferien bei seiner Familie reinschaute.

„Glaubst du wirklich das man nicht längst alles getan hat um den Mörder deiner Eltern zu finden? Komm schon Leon! Wir sind hier nicht in eines von deinen Comicbüchern wo der Held am Ende herausfindet wer seine Eltern ermordet hat und ihre Mörder zur Strecke bringt!"  
„Ich will niemanden ´zur Strecke bringen´, Cousine." Sagte Leon leise und sah sie dabei finster an. Das Thema Eltern war bei ihm schon immer schwierig gewesen und vor allem mochte er es nicht wenn jemand wie Joanne darüber sprach als wüsste sie worum es ging und wie er sich fühlte wenn sie mit ihren Eltern darüber stritt ob er nun ´ihr´ Bruder war oder nicht.  
„Was willst du denn dann?" Schnappte Joanne dann pikiert zurück und stemmte in einer unmöglichen Haltung die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Das würdest du nicht verstehen." Seufzte Leon und tat für sich eine Aktennotiz das er das nächste Mal vorher anrief und fragte ob seine Halbschwester ebenfalls zu Hause war oder nicht.

Okay, am Anfang hatte Leon Kennedy wirklich noch die Hoffnung gehabt das er etwas finden könnte bei der Mordakte die seinen Eltern zugeteilt war, das den anderen Beamten vielleicht entgangen war aber nach langen Recherchen kam Leon eigentlich auf die völlig gleichen Ergebnisse: Raubmord ausgeschlossen. Selbstmord ebenfalls genauso wie Unfall.

Aber zu glauben das jemand wirklich und wahrhaftig seine Eltern umbringen wollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer erschien Leon von allen Möglichkeiten am unwahrscheinlichsten. Die Nachbarn die er damals befragt hatte, hatten ihm auch nicht dabei helfen können ein mögliches Motiv zu entdecken das diesen ganzen Vorfall aufklären könnte.

Einzig und allein die Aussage einer Frau und eines Joggers hatten ihm bis heute keine Ruhe gelassen: Eine alte Dame die immer um die selbe Zeit einen Spaziergang durch das Viertel gemacht hatte, hatte sich daran erinnert einen unbekannten grauen Mercedes gesehen zu haben der in die kleine Straße eingebogen war. Sie hatte sich noch gewundert was so ein Edelschlitten hier verloren hatte da sämtliche Scheiben abgedunkelt waren und der Jogger erzählte von einem Mann der ebenfalls in Grau gekleidet war, der die Auffahrt der Kennedys hinauf ging. Er musste der letzte gewesen sein der seine Eltern noch lebend gesehen hatte- wenn er nicht sogar der Mörder eben dieser war.

Von dem Mann in Grau aber fehlte jegliche Spur und die alte Dame die vielleicht noch etwas zu dem Wagen hätte sagen können war zwei Jahre gestorben bevor Leon an der Polizeiakademie angenommen wurde. Vom Jogger allerdings hatte er auch keine wirklichen Lebenszeichen mehr gehört.

Leon verstand die Vorgehensweise dieses Mannes einfach nicht der seine Eltern kaltblütig erschossen hatte. Soviel stand traurigerweise fest: er war einzig und allein zu dem Haus gegangen um Menschen umzubringen. Seine Mutter hatte im Garten gearbeitet da sie noch eine mit Erde verdreckte Schürze trug in deren Seitentasche eine Rosenschere gesteckt war mit Blumendraht. Ihre Leiche fand man ausgestreckt auf der Veranda, sie hatte wohl zu fliehen versucht während sein Vater ebenfalls zusammen gebrochen im Flur lag. Es war eine eiskalt geplante Hinrichtung- beide in den Hinterkopf und beide hatten keine wirkliche Chance gehabt. Das einzige was Leon sich noch dazu fragte war: Hätte es ihn auch erwischt, wäre er damals zu Hause geblieben? Er wusste es nicht und so wirklich wollte er das auch nicht wissen.

Fast noch ganze zwei Stunden blieb Leon vor den beiden Grabsteinen sitzen und kümmerte sich nicht um das Gerede der wenigen Menschen die ebenfalls auf dem Friedhof ihre Lieben besuchten.

Zwei Stunden lang in denen Leon es sich erlaubte mal nicht den starken Agenten raushängen zu lassen. Hier draußen brauchte er das nicht. Hier war er allein- so wie es oft in seinem Leben der Fall war. Hier vor seinen Eltern musste er sich nicht verstecken.

Er genoss die Stille die an diesem Ort herrschte ungemein die einzig und allein von weit entferntem Straßenlärm übertönt wurde. Der Freeway war nicht weit entfernt aber die Bäume die um den letzten Ruheplatz der Toten gepflanzt wurden, dämpften das Geräusch ziemlich. Manchmal überkam ihn der Gedanke über das Friedhofstor in eine andere Welt einzutauchen die völlig von der Zivilisation abgeschottet war. Nicht umsonst nannte man den Friedhof in manchen Teilen der Erde auch „Stadt der Toten".

Früher hatte er immer Angst vor Friedhöfen gehabt, besonders als es bei einigen Mutproben darum ging von einem bestimmten Grab ein paar Blumen oder etwas ähnliches zu holen. Leon hatte so ziemlich jeden Scheiß mitgemacht in seiner Kindheit aber Friedhofsspaziergänge bei nacht waren ihm schon immer ein Gräuel gewesen gegen das er sich gewehrt hatte. Vielleicht aber lag das daran das seine Klassenkameraden es so gut verstanden hatten ihm immer mit ihren ganzen Gruselgeschichten Angst einzujagen. Heute lachte er über so etwas aber damals hing ihm das Herz in den Kniekehlen und freiwillig hätte er wohl sowieso keinen Schritt getan. Der Tod war kein besonders guter Spielgefährte, daran glaubte Leon noch heute, wo der Tod so nahe wie noch in seinem Leben war.

Leon seufzte schwer und erhob sich langsam wieder von seinem Platz, klopfte sich das viele Gras und die Erde ab und stand dann wieder senkrecht.

„Also Mom und Dad, macht's gut. Ich muss wieder weiter." Verabschiedete sich Leon kurz von den beiden und ging wie immer den gleichen Weg zurück zum Ausgang. Für ihn war es an der Zeit zurück in die Zivilisation zu gehen.

Der Parkplatz, wo er seinen Jeep abgestellt hatte, war noch von den Schatten überzogen die von Bäumen geworfen wurden die sich gänzlich der aufsteigenden Sonne entgegen streckten. Hier wurde der Straßenlärm schon wieder deutlichst lauter Leon fand die Geräusche die von vorbeifahrenden Autos und Lastwägen gemacht wurden für den ersten Moment erschreckend.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Rügte Leon sich selbst. „Du hörst schon die Ratten in den Löchern."

Er fummelte aus seiner Manteltasche seine Wagenschlüssel heraus und fast wäre ihm dabei sein PDA samt Handy herunter gefallen. Zum Glück konnte er sie gerade noch so fangen und dabei bemerkte er das ihn jemand versucht hatte zu erreichen.

„Gleich zwei Leute." Dachte sich Leon als er die Namen auf dem eingeblendeten Display sah. „Was bin ich heute gefragt..."

Leon setzte sich erst mal in den Jeep und verstaute seine Jacke auf dem Beifahrersitz bevor er das Zündschloss umdrehte und den Motor startete.

Er würde jetzt wieder in Richtung Heimat fahren: Washington war zwar mehr als acht Autofahrtstunden von hier entfernt und es würde eine stressige Heimfahrt werden. Leon konnte von Glück sagen das sein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter ihm frei gegeben hatte. Immerhin hatte er genügend Urlaub und Überstunden angesammelt. Typisch also für jemanden der wie Leon keine wirklich nennenswerten Hobbies hatte denen er nachgehen konnte oder eine Familie die umsorgt werden wollte.

Allerdings stand er im regen Kontakt mit seiner damaligen Teamkollegin Angela Miller, die ihn vor fast mehr als einem Jahr in Harvardville zur Seite stand als es darum ging, ein weiteres Raccoon zu verhindern.

Angela hatte eben auch versucht ihn zu erreichen und ihm daraufhin eine Nachricht auf die Mailbox gesprochen in der sie ihm mitteilte, dass alles wegen der Untersuchungskommission glatt ging die noch immer über die Sache in Harvardville tagte. Leon hatte sie nicht wirklich darum gebeten aber immerhin hörte er gerne das man langsam zu einem guten Ende mit den Verhandlungen kam. Offenbar wurde die dortige Firma von Willpharma von Tricell aufgekauft, ein Umstand von dem Leon sich noch nicht so sicher war ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

Seine Erfahrungen mit großen Pharmaunternehmen ermöglichten ihm aber eine sehr eingeschränkte Sichtweise der Dinge und das Gefühl das ihn dabei beschlich wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte stimmte ihn ebenso nicht sehr fröhlich. Etwas ging vor in den Reihen der großen Mächte- er wusste nur noch nicht was es war.

Leon stellte sein Telefon und seinen PDA wieder an um ankommende Telefonanrufe annehmen zu können. Jetzt war er wieder der Agent der er sein sollte und für alle Welt zugänglich.

Es dauerte auch nicht mal eine Stunde als sein Handy wieder zu klingeln anfing und er erneut Angela Millers warme Stimme von der anderen Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Bist du im Wagen unterwegs Leon?" Fragte sie ihn gleich als sie laute Autogeräusche vernehmen konnte.  
„Ja, ich hab den Freisprecher an, keine Sorge. Was gibt es?" Fragte Leon weiter und achtete ungeniert auf die Straße und den Verkehr vor ihm.  
„Hast du meine Nachricht erhalten? Ich meine das mit Tricell. Sie haben Willpharma gänzlichst aufgekauft und zu einem Teil ihrer Firma gemacht. Sie wollen sogar Forschungen am T-Virus weiter betreiben um das Gegenmittel zu vervollständigen- so jedenfalls die öffentliche Darstellung."  
„Und? Glaubst du es ihnen nicht?" Fragte Leon zurück obwohl er die Antwort schon längst kannte. Er hörte Angela auch am Telefon erbost Luft ausatmen.  
„Nach allem was ich weiß, ist meine Antwort ein deutliches Nein aber was sollen wir machen? Nicht einmal Menschenrechtsorganisationen wie TerraSafe oder Amnesty hatten da wirklich eine Chance." Sie klang verbittert darüber. Leon kannte das schon wenn Menschen erfahren mussten das ihre Pläne nicht aufgehen würden.

„Was hast du erwartet Angela?" Fragte Leon amüsiert zurück der das ganze Theater mit übermächtigen Firmen schon kannte und lieber aus dem Weg ging als sich mittenrein zu stürzen. Er war eher der Mann fürs Grobe als das er sich gut in Diskussionen über den Weltwirtschaftswandel machte.  
„Ich sage nur das man alle Proben von diesem verdammten Virus zerstören sollte anstelle ihn zu erforschen!" zischte Angela wütend die noch immer mit den Auswirkungen in Harvardville zu kämpfen hatte. „Die sind auch noch so frech und gestehen das sie Proben des T-Virus haben und das sie damit herumforschen wollen- was kommt den als nächstes? Will einer von denen den G-Virus auch noch verbessern?"  
„Soweit ich das verstanden habe wollten sie damit den Terrorzellen im mittleren Osten einen Trumpf aus der Hand nehmen." Versuchte Leon das ganze noch abzuschwächen. „Ich bin auch nicht begeistert davon aber der Gedanke das irgendein durchgeknallter Terrorführer den T-Virus in den Händen hält und damit auf Unschuldige losgeht, gefällt mir genauso wenig."  
„Ist ja gut aber du weißt was ich meine!"  
Letzen Endes konnte Leon nicht mehr tun als das was er schon sowieso schon tat: Gegen den Terror in der Welt vorgehen, seinem Land dienen und es schützen und alles daran zu setzen den Virus aus der Welt verschwinden zu lassen. Vorerst aber existierte der T-Virus noch und nach wie vor forschte man an ihm. Sofern es darum ging ein geeignetes Serum gegen ihn zu finden war Leon sogar dafür das man ihn erforschte. Männer wie Angelas Bruder eben hatten es nicht so gesehen und am Ende versuchten sie auf ihre Art und Weise die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen.

Leon erlaubte sich kein Urteil aber nach wie vor war er davon überzeugt das Curtis auch einen anderen Weg hätte finden können, der Wahrheit zu ihrem Recht zu verhelfen, als sich einen Virus zu spritzen von dem er gerade mal so viel wusste, dass er unkontrollierbar war und ihn niemand aufhalten konnte, sollte es zu einem Ausbruch kommen. Curtis hatte so genauso wenig erreicht wie er es als Mensch vermutlich hätte tun können. Das einzige was ihn von seiner Zombiegestalt war die Tatsache das er als Mensch wohl noch davon überzeugt war das man unschuldige Menschen wie auch eigenen Familienmitglieder nicht schaden durfte. In Leons Augen war das kein großer Gewinn und Angela tat ihm von daher noch mehr leid vor allem als man Curtis eine Mitschuld an den Vorfällen im Airdome gab. Downing war eine Sache aber Curtis wurde ebenfalls nicht vergeben.

„Leon..." Hörte er nach einer Minute des Schweigens Angela zu ihm sprechen.  
Die Stimme von seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegin hörte sich eigenartig brüchig an, fast schon traurig. Sie musste geweint haben. Immerhin war es keine Woche her als man Curtis im Internet offiziell als verdammten Terroristen ´der bekam was er verdiente´ verschrieen wurde. Angela selbst geriet dadurch leider ebenfalls ins Schussfeld besonders als die Reporter herausfanden das sie gegen ihren eigenen Bruder gekämpft hatte.

Es war nur mehr als selbstverständlich das Leon Angela erlaubte bei sich eine Zeit lang unterzutauchen bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Jedenfalls bis die allgemeine Meinung sich ein anderes Opfer gesucht hatte auf dem sie herumhacken konnte.

Kinder waren nicht grausamer als Erwachsene. Vielmehr nahmen sie das mit was sie mal in der Kindheit gelernt hatten- so jedenfalls dachte Leon darüber wenn er an die ganzen Blogs im Internet dachte die einem wirklich den Schuh ausziehen konnte und an die Homepages bei denen sich seine Nackenhaare aufgestellt hatten. Seitdem ignorierte er seinen eigenen Computer und dankte Gott im stillen das er mehr als eine Emailadresse hatte.

„Wir sollten mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen." Sagte Angela dann mit einem mal viel besser aufgelegt das Leon schon etwas komisch wurde als er dachte was sie wohl mit diesem „zusammen unternehmen" meinen könnte. „Wie wäre es mit Thanksgiving? Das ist immerhin ein gesetzlicher Feiertag und du jetzt komm mir nicht mit ´Ich hab soviel zu tun´! Auch du musst dich mal entspannen, Leon!"  
„Ich entspanne mich eben auf andere Weise als es der gewöhnliche Mensch tut." Rechtfertigte sich Leon als er auf den Highway fuhr und seine lange Heimreise antrat. „Außerdem dauert es noch lange bis Thanksgiving und ich weiß nicht ob meine Familie mich da nicht sehen will."  
„Deine Familie? Leon, eine bessere Ausrede fällt dir dazu nicht ein?" Feixte Angela und lachte amüsiert. „Vergiss es! Ich weiß das du seit mehr als fünf Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu deiner Familie hast, also was spricht dagegen das wir uns wieder sehen?"  
Woher wusste sie das er kein Familienmensch war? Vor allem stimmte die Zeit haargenau. Angela machte ihm irgendwie Angst. Frauen waren für solche emotionalen Sachen sowieso viel empfänglicher als Männer. Konnte aber auch gut sein das er da mal was beim letzten Mal fallen gelassen hatte warum er Weihnachten nicht zu seiner Familie fuhr.

„Du bist echt unmöglich." Seufzte Angela schweren Herzens. „Lebst du eigentlich noch?"

Der blondhaarige Agent seufzte schwer. Natürlich hatte er ein Leben nur Maß er dem nicht so viel Bedeutung bei wenn er irgendwelchen Schmugglerringen auf der Spur war oder er einen terroristischen Akt verhindern musste. Sein Privatleben kam da vielleicht schon etwas zu kurz aber dafür konnte er abends immer gut einschlafen.

„Also schön..." Seufzte Leon dann schließlich ergeben. „Hast mich überredet... Ich werde-" Weiter kam er nicht denn im nächsten Augenblick krachte etwas von hinten in seinen Wagen hinein so das Leon förmlich aus seinem Sitz gehoben wurde und er dabei für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlor.  
„SO EINE VERDAMTE..." Brüllte Leon als er ein zweites Mal von hinten gerammt wurde. Dieses Mal aber krallte er sich fest und steuerte den Wagen sicher zurück auf die Fahrbahn. Im Rückspiegel sah er einen schwarzen amerikanischen Wagen erneut auf sich zufahren! Die Schweine wollten ihn wohl umbringen!

Leon passte den Moment gut ab und zog mit seinem eigenen Jeep auf die andere Fahrbahn sodass er einen besseren Blick auf seine Verfolger hatte.  
„LEON!!? Verdammt noch mal!! Antworte gefälligst!! Leon!!" Schrie Angela in Panik auf die noch immer an der anderen Seite mitanhörte wie Leon hier um sein Leben kämpfte.  
„Scheiße..." knurrte der Agent und sah erneut in den Rückspiegel. Verdunkelte Scheiben machten es unmöglich etwas zu erkennen.  
„Leon!" Angela war in heller Aufregung da sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatte was los war.  
„Ich kann jetzt nicht sprechen Angela! Da ist so ein Riesenarschloch hinter mir und hat meinen Wagen gerammt!"  
„WAS? Dann musst du die Polizei rufen!"  
„Haha!! Ich lach da später drüber!" Bellte Leon als er sah wie seine Verfolger jetzt ebenfalls die Spur wechselten und in heller Aufregung trat er das Gas gänzlich durch. „Zuerst mal muss ich zusehen das die mich nicht von der Straße drängen! Ich meld mich später bei dir!"

Angela starrte den Hörer an aus dem das Geräusch des Freizeichens klang. Leon hatte wirklich aufgelegt und sie konnte absolut nichts tun um ihm zu helfen!

Doch, etwas konnte sie tun – sie würde auf der Stelle nach Washington reisen und dort nicht nur auf Leons sichere Heimkehr warten sondern auch sämtliche Alarmglocken läuten!

Leon unterdessen hatte schwerste Probleme damit die Kontrolle über den Wagen zu behalten da der Verfolger sich als äußerst hartnäckig erwies. Bereits mehrmals hatte Leon die Spuren gewechselt und wäre dabei fast dem Gegenverkehr zu nahe aufgerückt aber es half nichts. Seine Verfolger warteten nach wie vor hinter ihm auf eine sichtbare Chance ihn von der Straße zu kicken.

Zu allem Übel erkannte Leon auch noch einen weiteren dunklen Wagen vom selben Bautyp als der, der ihm sowieso schon ständig auf die Pelle rückte. Die hatten ihn wirklich ins Visier genommen! Die Frage die er sich dabei stellte war: Wer und vor allem warum?

Langsam zog der dunkle Wagen durch der die ganze Zeit neben ihm gefahren war und versuchte sich vor Leons Wagen zu stellen aber das er von diesen Arschlöchern ausgebremst wurde kam überhaupt nicht in Frage! Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe das Blut hervortrat und krampfte seine Hände fest um das Lenkrad.  
„Das bereut ihr..." Plötzlich knallte es hinter ihm und Leon schrak zusammen seine Windschutzscheibe in ein Spinnennetzartiges Muster zerbrach während er den starken Fahrtwind hinter sich spürte. Die Schweine hatten von hinten angefangen auf ihn zu schießen! Na Prost Mahlzeit!

Leon hätte sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt ausmalen können und an seine eigene Waffe kam er gerade nicht heran wenn er beide Hände für das Lenkrad brauchte da er in dieser wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit sein ganzes Können für das lenken aufbringen musste.

Immer wieder wurden Schüsse auf seinen Wagen abgeben aber Leon erkannte schnell das ihn die Schüsse nur ablenken sollten damit er seine Konzentration verlor und der anderen Wagen ihn ausbremsen konnte.

Wie vom Teufel gewollt drehte sich Leon langsam um und blickte zum Fenster des Beifahrers hinaus. Er war jetzt auf der gleichen Höhe mit dem ersten dunklen Wagen und ganz langsam, als hätte man alle Zeit der Welt wurde ein Fenster von dort herunter gelassen.

Leon erkannte einen Mann mit dunkler Sonnenbrille am Steuer sitzen der seelenruhig bei der Sache zu sein schien. Fast schon als wäre es alltäglich das er so gefährlich in den Straßenverkehr eingriff. Neben dem Mann der ebenfalls wie Leon blond zu sein schien und sich seine Haare kurz geschnitten hatte, hob der Beifahrer seinen Arm den Leon von seiner Sicht aus nicht wirklich gut erkennen konnte aber was er da in der Hand hatte ließ Leon schlucken.

„Die wollen mich wirklich umbringen..." Waren seine letzten Gedanken als er in die Mündung einer 45er Magnum blickte die direkt auf ihn zielte.

„Scheiße..." War das letzte was Leon Kennedy noch denken konnte bevor er einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall hörte der ihm die Besinnung und die Orientierung nahm, bevor alles gänzlich um ihn herum schwarz und still wurde.


End file.
